


Washing Day

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: Babies of Albion [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: baby merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: LivingInATimeOf_Myths made this comment, so I had no choice of course:"Ooooh, that is.......SO cool. I can just see maybe Merlin hiccuping and suddenly a pair of antlers grows and he gets little (well, big) faun ears and his mother is desperately trying to figure out what's going on, but baby Merlin sneezes and then the bubbles from the washing (would they have had bubbles?) up get big and he's floating away in one and laughing while Hunith is just trying to keep it together."Because let's face it, Baby!Merlin would have been 1) adorable, and 2) a total handful. Poor Hunith...
Series: Babies of Albion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923100
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Washing Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingInATimeOf_Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInATimeOf_Myths/gifts).



> LivingInATimeOf_Myths, this was such a fun prompt. Thanks for the inspiration!


End file.
